All the Things She Said
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Logan thinks of all the thing Ororo has said to him


_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head) **_

_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said**_

Logan the Wolverine was laying on his bed in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He was clad in only a pair of boxers and was staring up at the ceiling. He was in deep thought about the one thing that had held his thoughts for the past month. It wasn't a problem or an enemy that needed guttin'. It was a woman, an amazingly beautiful one at that, a goddess in some standards.

It was Ororo Munroe also know as Storm. His long time friend and teammate, she recently had given him new thought about her.

**_Flashback  
_  
**_**I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
**__**Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? **_  
_  
Logan didn't remember how it all had started. Somehow Marie ,Jubilee ,and Kitty along with the newest recruit Remy had dragged them both it to a game of truth or dare. When it got to Remy's turn he asked Logan. Being the man he was Logan said dare._

_That had been his first mistake .Somehow the Cajun dared Logan to kiss Ororo. Logan had always liked her. He glanced her way as if to ask permission._

_She shrugged and leaned in. He kissed her hard and it felt like no kiss ever had felt .It sent a jolt straight through him. When she pulled away she smiled and left in more ways than only had she left the room. She left him wanting more. That one kiss wasn't enough.__  
**End Flashback**_

**I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free**

That's how it all started. One kiss from a week ago played in his mind like a broken record

_/I'm in serious shit./_he thought to himself. He felt totally lost in emotions he'd never felt for anyone. He'd lusted after many women, but never had he felt what he was feeling now.

He'd tried to forget about the kiss. How could he believe such a perfect surprise would make her want him. He would close his eyes to forget it, but every time he did he'd see the smile on her face after she pulled away.

All he wanted to do now was take her to a place where it was just the two of them. Then he could show her how much he really cared. Though her knew she'd never leave the X-men with Scott, Jean, and the Professor gone.

_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough **__**When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head**_

_**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame**_

Logan knew he wasn't right in the head. If possible his mind was more mixed up than it had ever been._/It's yer own fault for wantin' 'er ,bub/_the beast in the back of his growled at him.

He'd tried to resist, boy had he tried. Every time she looked at him he would pretend her voice didn't affect him. He'd even put in more Danger Room time to get his mind off her. It was driving him mad what she did to him without even knowing it.

It wasn't like she didn't care for him at all. In fact she'd told him many times that she was glad to have around. That alone gave him hope.

_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said**_

"Fuck it" said Logan. He got up and threw on an old black shirt not even bothering with pants. He glanced at the clock and it was had gone to bed early to avoid her.

Logan padded out his room quiet as a mouse. His large feet made no sound on the carpeted hallways as he made his way to her room.

When he reached the attic he knocked softly to not wake the students bellow. He heard the minor shuffle of covers and feet before she opened the door. When she did Logan nearly gasped at the sight of her in a light blue silk night gown.

The sound of her voice pulled him out of his trance.

"Logan what is it? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Um, No 'Ro... it's...just. I have something to tell you."

"Well what is it?"She asked now leaning on the doorway.

"I don't know how to tell you so I'm gonna just show you."

Before Ororo could process the information Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

_**Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind **_

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

The kiss itself was gentle at first, but quickly became passionate. When it was over she pulled back and stared at him.

_/He must have lost his mind. Who does he think he is?!But Goddess what kiss. /_Ororo thought as she looked at him unable to

As if sensing her thoughts Logan spoke up."If your wonderin' 'Ro. Yes, I have lost my mind. I've driven myself crazy as hell after that kiss a week ago. I came here tonight to see if you'd go out with me?"

She still said nothing, but blinked. /_Have gone too far and crossed the line?/_he asked himself.

"Logan?" she asked in a whisper so low only a person with his hearing could hear. He looked up so his pale blue eyes met her bright blue ones.

"I'd love to go out with you, maybe tomorrow for lunch?"She asked with a small smile.

"Uh...Sure 'Ro, Um...around 12?"

"Sure it's a date then."

Stepping forward she kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she retreated into her room. That left a shocked Logan staring at her door.

_/I've gotta date with 'Ro. I've gotta date Ororo Munroe./_The thought played in his like a tune. Logan turned on his heel and made his way back to his room.

Upon reaching there in jumped into bed, and thought of all the things she'd said.

_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said.**_

**Fin**


End file.
